my_little_alicornfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Devil Irritate
Devil Irritate ''(z ang. Devil - diabeł, Irritate - irytować) ''- 17-letnia uczennica SKAKT, która pomimo braku zapału do nauki, ani braku większych umiejętności, w tajemniczy sposób, zawsze ma wzorowe oceny. Do tego klacz alicorna. Przez odważniejszych uczniów zwana Szatanem, a przez tych mniej odważnych Diabłem bądź Irytkiem.Pozdro dla fanów Harry'ego Potter'a Denerwuje ją jedynie przezwisko Evil. Powstanie Devil pojawiła się w mojej głowie dawno temu. Już od dłuższy czas siedziała tam sobie i czekała na swój artykuł. Nie była konkretna. Siedział mi w głowie obraz jej charakteru, ale głównie w streszczeniu. Mean Wicked Pierwsza jej wersja. Ciemno czerwona alicornica o biszkoptowej grzywie z czarnymi i szarymi pasemkami. Długą grzywę spinała w warkocz. Nosiła srebrną tiarę i mnóstwo bransoletek, do tego również fioletową kokardę. Oczy miała w niebieskim kolorze. Jej znaczkiem była łezka. Po pewnym czasie doszła do niej również seledynowa i różowa skarpeta, obie w czarne paski. Nie została jednak zaakceptowana, bo w głowie autorki zaczęły się rodzić kolejne, nie pasujące do niej pomysły. Awful Doughnut Z wyglądu była wyjątkowo podobna do obecnej Irri. Nie miała jednak czarnych skrzydeł, ani wiśniowych pasemek, nie posiadała również skarpetki. Za to miała wiśniowe kopytka. Była też wyjątkowo gruba i miała skrzydełka jak u źrebaka - malutkie. Róg był tak malusi, że ledwo wystawał spod poszarpanej grzywy. Oczy również były jak źrebięce, do tego w żółtym kolorze. Miała być wielkim nieudacznikiem wrabianym we wszelkie problemy w szkole. Chciałam też, aby miała kiepską pamięć i była baaardzo naiwna. Jej znaczkiem miał być pączek. Devil Irritate Ona została przerobianą Awful. Odchudziłam ją, zmieniłam kolor oczu i kilka innych rzeczy. Miała być wielką niszczycielką, a potem niezdarą, czyli chciałam wrzucić w nią talenty poprzedniczek. Potem jednak została twórcą, mimo wszystko wrednym. Narysowałam ją i zastanawiałam się nad imieniem no i powodem do bycia wredną - wymyśliłam u niej anoreksje, nie mogłam się powstrzymać pisząc o tym jak bardzo jest chuda. Imię oraz przezwiska Imię Pierwsze pojawiła się część Devil. To było proste. Pochodzi od słowa diabeł. Miał to być szatan, ale nie pasowało na imię. Druga część nie była prosta do wymyślenia. W końcu jednak udało się. Pytałam wszystkich o zdanie i w końcu tata zaproponował mi Irritate. Spodobało mi się i dlatego to jest jej imię. Przezwiska *Devi *Devcia *Irra *Irri *Tate *Diabeł *Diablica *Szatan *Szatanica *Irytek *Eliv *Elli *Livi Znaczek Klacz nigdy nie martwiła się swoim znaczkiem. Miała inne powody do zamartwiania się. W pewnym monencie polubiła zabawie klockami PONEGO. Co ciekawe w szkole również mieli się nimi bawić. Irytek postawiła piękny dom, jednak wszystkie kucyki się z niej śmiały. W oczkach diabełka zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. Tusz do rzęs zaczął jej spływać po policzkach. Wtedy podeszła Pani Change, ulubiona nauczycielka źrebaka. Popatrzyła na budowlę szatana i zaczęła się zachwycać: - Przecież to nasz ratusz! Zbudowany wprost idealnie! Devciu dodałaś do niego przepiękne kolumny i inne rzeczy. Widać, że się znasz.... a wiesz co? To twoja wielka szansa, Pani Burmistrz właśnie chciała przebudować ratusz i szuka makiet! Zgłoszę go, dobrze? Nakleiła diabłowi na bluzkę złote serduszko. Wtedy rozległ się malutki pobłysk i na jej boku pojawił się rozbity wazon. Wygląd Postura, róg i skrzydła Devi to wyjątkowo szczupła klacz, powodem jest jej anoreksja. Klacz bardzo dba o "idealną sylwetkę". Po za tym jest to dość wysoki kucyk, wyższy od przeciętnych alicornów, zalicza się do wyższych w klasie, lecz trochę jej brakuje tdo tych najwyższych. Rog szatanicy jest długi, gdy się urodziła był bardzo ostry, ale zaokrąglono go operacyjnie. Skrzydła jej zaś, są na tyle duże, by rozłożone i skierowane w dół zasłaniały jej chudą sylwetkę i utrzymywały chorobę w sekrecie, mają one czarną barwe. Grzywa i ogon Są one głównie w jasnym odcieniu koloru indygo, ale posiadają ten pasemka o ciemnym odcieniu fuksji. Cała grzywa jak i ogon są krótkie, ponieważ bardzo wolno rosną. Diabełekowi odpowiada taka grzywa, nie przepada z długimi fryzurami, które musi spinać w kok by nie zasłaniały jej oczu. Tak, zanim Irra przeniosła się do SKAKT, miała długie włosy, które musiała zaczesywać w koka. Sierść Ma ona kolor biszkoptowy, jest on jednak tak jasny, że prawie biały. Tak jak klacz, a raczej jej charakter, sierść szatana jest szorstka. No i oczywiście jest krótka. Mimo wszystko jej to nie przeszkadza, można by pomyśleć, że zimą będzie jej zimno, ale tak nie jest. Oczy Szatan ma oczy w barwie bladego, jasnego bordowego. Mają one krztałt łudząco podobny do oczu Cadance i posiadają dwa, idealnie białe przebłyski. Jest podejrzewana o sztuczne rzęsy, z powodu dużej ich ilości, jest to jednak niesłuszne oskarżenie. Klacz się nie maluje, bo po swoich pierwszych cieniach do oczu (w kolorze zielonym neonowym) miała przez dwa tygodnie wysypkę. Znaczek Znaczek jej to rozbity wazon. Jest koloru czerwonego, a znajdujące się na nim kropki mają żółtą barwę. Symbolizuje on u Devil talent do naprawiania różnych rzeczy. Irri zawsze interesowała się inżynierią, po rzuceniu starej szkoły i wyjeździe zapisała się na zajęcie tego dotyczące. Inne wyglądy Historia Charakter Nie przyjemna Na oko można stwierdzić, że Itate to nie przyjemne towarzystwo. Czy tak jest? Tak, jest tak. Klacz zachowuje się szorstko w stosunku do wszystkich młodszych od siebie i do równieśników, jedynie przed dorosłymi kucami zgrywa miłą i grzeczną studentkę Sekretnej Królewskiej Akademii Królowej Twilight. Nawet w stosunku do swoich "kumpeli" z gangu zachowuje sztywną postawę. Przemawianie nie jest jej pasją, woli siedzieć cicho. Lubi odgryźć się komuś, jakimś kłopotliwym dla niego powiedzonkiem. Wtedy już nie ma takiego słodziutkiego głosiku, jak przy nauczycielach. Ma pociąg do dokuczania, a dążąc do celu zazwyczaj "taranuje" wszystkich którzy staną jej na drodze. Uwielbia mieć asa w rękawie, trzymać go na chwilę gdy przeciwnik myśli, że już nic go nie pokona i do piero w takiej sytuacji wyciągać. To bardzo dołuje przeciwnika. To zaczęło się dopiero wtej szkole. Wcześniej to jej dokuczano z powodu choroby, lecz teraz chciała uciec przed takimi docinkami i stała się wredna. Sprytna Szatan wie jak uniknąć brudnej roboty oraz jak wkręcić w nią kogo innego. W niezauważony przez nikogo sposób jest w stanie wrobić kogo kolwiek oraz kim kolwiek manipulować. To za sprytem kryją się jej doskonałe oceny. - Każdy kucyk ma swój mały sekrecik, którym nie chce dzielić się ze światem. Zadaniem Szatanki takiej jak ja jest poznać ten sekrecik i wykorzystać go do manipulowania kucykiem. - Devil opisuje swoje sukcesy w pamiętniku. Ciekawska Irra jest bardzo ciekawska. Ciągle wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy. Ploteczki to nie jej działka, ale lubi wiedzieć co się dzieje na świecie, a już na pewno w szkole. Każdy nie poznany sekrecik bardzo ją denerwuje. Nie tylko dlatego, że gdyby go znała, łatwiej spełniałaby swoje plany, po prostu chce znać cudze sekrety by mieć możliwość grożenia kucykom. Ich błagania są dla niej jak na prawde śmieszne dowcipy. Ciekawość pomagała jej w nauce, do póki nie odkryła, że może zdać kartkówki w inny sposób, nie męcząc się przy tym, a sama uczyć się wyłącznie tego co ją interesuje. Wrażliwa Można by pomyśleć, że diablice łatwo zdenerwować, nie jest tak. Bardzo trudno ją rozzłościć. Swoimi chłodnymi odzywkami, oraz kłopotliwymi odpowiedziami jest wstanie ostudzić niemal każdego żartownisia. Jednak łatwo ją zranić. Choć zdaje się być twarda, to jedno słówko na temat jej choroby czy wczesnego dzieciństa jest wstanie ją zranić. Oczywiście nie zaczyna płakać na korytarzu. Zadziera nosa i odchodzi urażona. Stara się nie zadawać z kucem który ją uraził, chyba, że w obronie własnej (gdyby on ją zaatakował). Strachliwa Vill przeżyła dużo za czasów jak to je lubi nazywać "Przed Skakt'owych". Zaczęło się od jakiś niewinnych wyzwysk, a potem wywołało wielki stres, a następnie chorobę. Wtedy jak się pewnie domyślacie nie była odważna, lecz również nie jest. Ciągle stara się ukryć chorobę, a na większość prób dokuczania odpowiada chłodnym powarkiwaniem lub kłopotliwym komentarzem. Nie ujawnia prawdy o sobie nawet najbliższym kumpelom z gangu. Powołanie do współpracy i przyjaźni. Po mimo wszystko, klacz chciałaby mieć przyjaciół którzy pomagali by jej gdyby jakiś kucyk był wyjątkowo odporny na jej docinki. Kogoś kto wspierałby ją i razem z nią dokuczał kucykom. - Dokuczasz innym to oni tobie nie - pisze diabeł w pamiętniku. Kucyk stawia sobie pamiętnik za wspólnika. Zapisuje w nim swoje instrukcje i porady jak być wredotą i dzieli się z nim swoimi metodami. Często udaje, że pamiętnik jest jej uczniem ze szkoły wredot. - Tylko on jeden zna moje taktyki i powiedzonka równie dobrze co ja - mówi szatan o swym pamiętniku - gdy się nad tym zastanawiam, wydaje mi się, że zna mnie owiele lepiej niż ja sama. Powyższych słów użyła, tłumacząc się dlaczego pisze pamiętnik, dodała też: - Ty smrodzie sam nie wiesz nic o sobie, więc może przydałby ci się taki pamiętnik co by cię znał, szepnął by ci czasem kim jesteś, gdzie jesteś i co masz zrobić by skutecznie ściągnąć odemnie. Kreatywność Klaczka już od dziecka lubiła tworzyć. Na początku wymyślała i rysowała śmieszne kucyki, ale teraz, gdy jest już starsza zaczęła projektować rozmaite maszyny. Ten zapał wzbudziły w niej zajęcia z inżynierii, na których pilnie się uczy. Pomaga jej również ciekawość, która pozwala jej odkryć różne triki, dzięki którym ulepsza swoje pomysły. Sarkastyczna Kucyk lubi coś czasem powiedzieć sarkastycznym tonem. To szybko zniechęca większość prób dokuczania jej. Taki mechanizm obronny. Szybka gadka typu "Jestem wprost zachwycona, że mogę poznać takiego wieśniaka jak TY!" zawsze odsunie od niej tych, co chcieliby jej dokuczyć. Umiejętności, Anty-umiejętności oraz Zainteresowania Manipulacja To klaczy idzie dobrze. Za pomocą znajomości sekretów innych, jest wstanie nimi manipulować. Pomaga jej to w zdobywaniu dobrych ocen z tego, co jej nie interesuje. Zaczęła to praktykować tuż przed pierwszym egzaminem z matematyki w nowej szkole, by nie śmiali się z jej ocen. Inżynieria Wielki talent Devci, wszystko zaczęło się od rozbitego wazonu, który młoda skleiła. Zaczęła interesować się naprawianiem innych rzeczy. Kupowała też różne klocki PONEGO i konstruowała z nich to co znała. Pewnego dnia, w szkole budowali domki z takich klocków. Wszystkie dzieci śmiały się z budowli Irri, a w jej oczkach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy, wtedy jej ulubiona nauczycielka, Pani Change podeszła i pochwaliła ją, stwierdziła, że na pewno ma wielkie doświadczenie i przykleiła jej do bluzeczki złote serduszko. Wtedy pojawił się skromny błysk, a na boku diabła pojawił się rozbity wazon. Chociaż rodzice uważali, że znaczy to, iż mają córkę niezdarę i nie zapisywali jej na zajęcia z inżynierii, na które tak chciała chodzić, to ona sama zapisała się, gdy wyjechała do SKAKTU. Bardzo ją to interesuje - w końcu wskazał jej to uroczy znaczek. Architektura Raczej zainteresowanie, rozwinęte przy okazji zajęć z inżynierii. Młoda zaczęła sama wymyślać co może budować, a nie jak wcześniej tworzyć to, co dobrze znała. Dla ułatwienia rysowała najpierw co zrobi i jak rozmieści części. Początkowo bawiła się klockami w ten sposób, a potem już tym co miała pod ręką. Nauczycielka inżynierii bardzo pochwala jej hobby. W pokoju klaczy roi się wprost od jej wytwórów. Nawet lampka, została stworzona przez łączenie różnych rzeczy. Wszystko jednak zostanie pokazane w dziale "pokój". Maszyn używa też do tworzenia pułapek. Biologia Jedna z lepszych, wedłuh szatana lekcji. W jej celu nie używa manipulacji, ani ściąg. Uwielbia uczyć się biologi, ale nie według podstawy programowej, lecz na własną rękę (co obejmuje materiał z jej klasy). Zawsze znajdzie wieczorem czas na trochę nauki. Chemia Poboczne zainteresowanie, które rozwinęło się przy okazji nauki biologii. Nie wciąga klaczy, aż tak bardzo, ale mimo wszystko uczy się jej z chcęcią, jednak tylko tego, co musi wiedzieć do zaliczenia koniecznych testów. Matematyka Największy koszmar diabła. W tej dziedzinie bez manipulacji się nie obędzie. Trzeba kogoś zmusić by dawał odpowiednie znaki, które mają pokazać odpowiednią odpowiedź, albo by wykonał za nią jakiś projekt. Co ciekawe, kucyk pcha się nawet na konkursy matematyczne, chociaż manipulacja nie zawsze się udawała, bo kucyk mógł czegoś nie wiedzieć. Nigdy jednak nie przeszła dalej, ponieważ połowa zadań to zadania otwarte. Sporty Również wielki koszmar. Nie ma tu niestety jak manipulować innymi. Szatan używa swoich wytworów do upozorowania sukcesu. Kilka tarczy złudzenia i wszystkim wydaje się, że szpagat jest pełny, że nie ma podwójnego kozłowania lub, że na serio przeskoczyła przez kozła, a nie nad nim przeleciała. Pływanie Zalicza się do sportów, a tarcza złudzeń nie działają w wodzie! Jak więc kucyk sobie radzi? Devi podrobiła pismo mamy i wypisała się z basenu. Wszystko byle by inni się z niej nie śmali, to właśnie motywuje ją w takich chwilach i pozwala jej wymyśleć plan. Czarowanie Normalna umiejętność u prawie dorosłego alicorna i bardzo potrzebna u dokuczającego innym kucyka, u używającego złudzeń kucyka, u budującego kucyka i u architekta. Ara przybiera kolor wiśniowy i pojawiają się na niej małe gwiazdki. Irra nie szkoli się w tej sztuce, ale zna podstawowe zaklęcia. Latanie Równie normalna umiejętnoś, wręcz porządana do niektórych złudzeń np. tego z przeskakiwaniem kozła. Devi szybko nauczyła się latać, co było powodem do dumy w przedszkolu, duma wywołała jednak śmiechy w szkole, a te, zaś chorobę i dalsze śmiechy, co zakończyło się na byciu wredną w nowej szkole. Relacje Pupilek Pokój Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze Znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Alicorny